The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 177: The Episode in Which ACF's Old Enemy Returns for Revenge
I WONDER WHO THAT OLD ENEMY IS... *coughcoughthedelightfulchildrenfromdownthelaneseriouslyyoudidn'treadthatpart?coughcough* Part One Narrator: The bunker of The Bunker! Where today we see ACF and Bob playing COD ...I mean Brawl in ACF's room. ACF: HAHA! I'm winning! Bob: Pfft. Yeah right. (ACF pwns Bob) ACF: YESH! I WIN! Bob: Yeah yeah yeah. Let's start the next round. (Meanwhile, in the living room) (The PPGs and Sector V are watching TV, when suddenly...) Brownie: *tries to change the channel, but the remote refuses to work* OH COME ON. The remote doesn't work. Buttercup: Greaaat. Now how are we going to change the channel? Blossom: We could just get up and- Everyone else: NO. Blossom: ....Or get new batteries.... Everyone else: k (someone gets up to get batteries) Narrator: When all of a sudden... (BOOM) Numbah 2: WHAT WAS THAT?! ?????: What? You don't remember us? (ACF and Bob run into the room) ACF: WHAT WAS- YOU?! The Delightful Children: Yes. Yes it is. Mochlum: (falls from the sky) THAT WAS NOT FREE TOAST! Oh, Hi Delightful Children. (Delightful Children turn Mochlum into a lazer) Mochlum: IMMA FIRIN MAHSELF! (goes off into distance) The Delightful Children: And THAT was out latest invention. The- ACF: Let me guess. A portable version of your Delightfulizer Chamber. The Delightful Children: ......How did you know that? ACF: YOU DID THAT THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU. Mochlum: (comes back from going around the Earth as a lazer and destorys the portable Delightfulizer Chamber) The Delightful Children: Doh we missed. But....WE BROUGHT ANOTHER ONE JUST IN CASE! And YOU CAN'T DESTORY IT! >:D So...Who's our first victim....*points the Delightfulizer at ACF* You. ACF: Crumpets.... (The DCFDTL blast the lazer, and everything goes into slow mo) Mochlum: (going in slo-mo) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN MMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEER! ACF: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS THHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYSSSSSSSS HHHHHHAAAAPPPEEENNN TOOO MEEEE?! The Powerpuff Girls: *flies towards the lazer* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *blocks her, thus getting them zapped by the lazer* (Everything goes back into normal speed) ACF: Am I in a dorky skri- (looks at foot) Aw crap. MY FOOT'S BEEN DELIGHTFULIZED. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? (The fog around the girls clears, revealing that the three have been delightfulized. The three are wearing identical Blue and White Sailor Dresses with pink socks and White Mary Janes. Blossom's hair is now similar to the Delightful bow girl, Bubbles's hair is neat ringlet curls and Buttercup has a Pink Hairband. The three were joined in unison like the delightfuls in which Blossom was at the front and the other two girls flanked her. Their eyes are as same as the other light blue. ) The Delightful Children: This is most interesting we guess we shall call you three The Delightful girls from Down the lane. TDGFDTL: This shall be delightful he he he. ACF: Oh crumpets...GUYS RUN. (everyone in the room (except the Delightful Children) get the heck out) TDGFDTL:You can't hide forever soon you shall be delightful. Mochlum: I'm still a lazer lol (flies to space) ACF: *keeps running* Bob. I thought we got rid of them the LAST TIME we met them. Bob: *keeps running as well* Same. But we can't worry about that now, we have to get the others. ACF: *running* Right. *gets intecom from non-existant pocket* Attention everyone....And everypony....Report to my room NOW. I MEAN IT. Part 1.5: The Explanation....I guess. (5 minutes later) Bob: Uh ACF? ACF: Yeah? Bob: It's kinda cramped in here. (camera shows everyone inside ACF's Room, except that everyone is stuck together) ACF: Right.....*gets out remote, presses button, and the floor opens up* Everyone: *starts falling* AAAAHHHHHH *everyone (crash) lands on a metal floor* ACF: There we go. Twilight: Where are we? ACF: We are in my SECRET LAIR! Rarity: Wait...You had this place under here ALL ALONG? ACF: Yeppers. Twilight: And you never told anyone about this...Ever? ACF: Actually, Bob knew about this place. Brownie: How come you never told anyone else? ACF: For one thing, if people knew, then Mochlum, who is a flying lazer in space- (everyone breaths in) ACF: I'll explain that in a minute. Anyway, Moch would PROBABLY blow it up. And I didn't want to take any chances with you guys. Now let me explain the situation. Now....Does anyone remember The Delightful Children from Down the Lane? Bob: Who put you in char- ACF: 'Cause I am :p. ANYWAY, they came here, as usual, to delightfulize/destory me, Sector V, and everyone else here. As you can see by my foot, *points to delightfulized foot* They attempted to delightfulize me.....AGAIN. And they turned Mochlum into a lazer....Somehow.....Yeah don't ask. Anywho, WE NEED TO STOP THEM! (Mochlum falls into the room) Mochlum: I IZ STILL A LAZER (flies back into space) Everyone else: ..... ACF: Well that was anti-climatic. Bob: Indeed. ..... ACF: Now we must get ready for battle! With a montage! ACF: NOW WE ARE ALL READY TO FIGHT! TDGFDTL:Prepare to become delightful you clowns. Bob: But we only trained for, like, 2 minutes. ACF: Shh. The audience doesn't need to know. 4th Wall: *cracks* CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?! ACF: Never. Anyway, ONTO BATTLE MY FRIENDS! TDGFDTL:Whatever you are talking about it doesn't matter prepare to join us. One crappy battle later... TDGFDTL: HA HA HAH that was too easy. ACF: Well uh...RETREAT! (everybody who wasnt delightfulized runs away) TDCFDTL: HEY GET BACK HERE! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:The Powerpuff Girls